Jasper te matarè, Emmett estas muerto
by AyeAyu
Summary: Digamos que la venganza es divertida cuando ves implicado a emmett y su osito Teddy y a Jasper Sus libros de la Guerra y Su play. La venganza no siempre es buena.


_Jasper PoV_

Oh Por Carlisle, Emmett me matará, ¿porque? A si porque sin intenciones obviamente rompi su osito Teddy voy a morir eso esta asegurado.

**_Flash Back_**

-¿Jasper puedes traer mi mochila?Dijo Emmett

-Si Em. Subo las escaleras, me engancho con algo, mi mandibula en el piso y en efecto mis dientes en el osito de Emmett, Estoy MUERTO!

**_Fin Flach_**_ Back_

A veces odio la velocidad vampìrica, Estùpidos reflejos que no funcionan cuando alguien los necesita, bueno sera mejor decircelo a Emmett antes de que se entere solo, Aqui voy deseenme suerte...

-Mmm. Emmett ¿sabes me paso algo realmente gracioso? o eso creo. Estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Asi que te sucedio Jazz?

-Mm bueno al ser vampiro entendio todo y cuando digo TODO es miro sombriamente y solo dijo:

-Jasper estas Muerto.y no se porque mierda yo dije:

-Si Em obviamente estoy solo me sonrio con malicia y dijo:

-Oh, hermano literalmente estas MUERTO, pero no te preocupes no lo vas a pagar con tu "vida" ,no señor con algo mucho peor Muajajajajaja. Y salio corriendo Mierda Emmett me matarà literalmente, y para colmo todos estan cazando y Esme nos obligo a hacer toda la tarea de la escuela, maldita tarea de Emmett esta es tu culpa!.

Ahora solo quiero saber ¿Cual de mis pertenencias rompera Emmett?

_Emmett Pov_

No lo puedo creer, Jasper rompio a mi Teddy, me voy a vengar romperè sus libros de la Guerra Civil, Ojo por Piojo, No era ojo por cabeza, No, era... Pff No Importa!

Abri la puerta de Jasper, agarre el libro, ya que eleji solo uno sino moriria, y lo rompi. Oh Jazzy ya quiero ver tu cara Muajajajaja, Habia un troso de libro en el suelo y bueno digamos que me resbale, Oh por Carlisle la pregunta es ¿Sobre que me cai?, Gire y vi la Play Station de Jasper hecha pedazon, Oh por mi padre Carlisle Cullen estoy reverendamente muerto! no solo rompi su libro favorito sino que tambien su Play, y baje las escaleras tranquilamente ya que Jasper sentiria mis emociones.

_Jasper Pov_

Emmett bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, ok esto es raro subi a mi habitacion y vi mi libro hecho menos mal que Alice me regalo dos y Emmett solo rompio la copia, me sente en mi cama y algo crujio, mire debajo de la cama y vi que era mi Play mi adorada Play me puse rojo de la furia y eso es IMPOSIBLE soy un vampiro,grite con todas mis fuerzas

-EMMETT!.Y baje corriendo las escaleras.

_Emmett Pov_

Escuche el grito de Jasper y solo pude hacer algo inteligente en momentos de peligro¿saben lo que hice?Bueno, yo se los dire, Corri como Alma que lleva el Diablo hacia el bosque, le temia demasiado a Jasper y ¿como no? era un maldito militar me podria hacer pedazos en segundos.

Escuche algo crujir mire no habia nada, suspire, volvi a mirar al frente y Oh por mi madresita Esme estaba Jasper Mierda!

-Oh Emmy.. Ok no me gustaba ese tono.

-Jazz lo sinto me resbale y cai a riba de ella perdon Jazzy. Jasper me miro sombriamente y con furia y sonrio se puso serio de repente y solo me dijo:

-¿Jazzy?¿Jazz? Oh no mi querido Emmett para ti, El General Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen ¿quedo claro?

-Si mi general. Oh por Eddie yo dije eso, ok estoy seriamente mal. ¿No te vengaras no?

-Claro que lo hare Emmett Muajajaja!. y desaparecio mierda este hombre-vampiro si que da miedo!.

Llegue a casa y Jasper no me miraba no me hablaba solo sonreia Mm ¿Se habra vengado ya?mejor se lo preguntare.

-¿Jasp...?El me miro mal y yo dije:-General Jasper ¿Usted se vengo ya? el sonrio y me nego con la cabeza y yo solo le dije

-Voy al bosque;el sonrio nuevamente y asintio. Menos mal que mañana llegaria mi salvadora Esme Cullen.

_Jasper Pov_

Despues de partir empeze con mi Plan, que consistia en romper la casa osea los lugares favoritos de Esme y Carlisle, el salon, y el despacho de Carlisle, obviamente no tocaria sus libros no soy tan tonto.

_20 minutos despues._

La casa estaba bueno, mm con esto ya matarian a Emmett y se como inculpar a Emmett , Jasper eres un genio, y sali para encontrarme con la familia asi no sospecharian de mi.

_Emmett pov_

Llegue a casa y estaba todo destrozado y lo mejor era que Jasper no estaba Oh Por mi sexy Rosie

Escuche a todos llegar y entre otros a Jasper, entraron y todos tenian los ojos como platos exepto Jasper obviamente, Esme me miro y solo dijo :

-Corre Emmett como si un oso estuviera detras de ti... y siguieras siendo humano!Obviamente corri pero Carlisle la agarro.

_Carlisle Pov_

Despues de ver lo que vimos y que esme le gritara eso, antes de que lo matara, la agarre y la lleve a mi despacho pero cuando entre todo estaba destrozado hasta exepto mis libros, se ve que emmett era inteligente ya que no los toco, pero mi despacho era mi lugar de paz, mi lugar personal, mire a Esme y solo dije:

-Tu te escondes y yo traigo a me miro y sonrio con malicia.

Fui al bosque lo vi a Emmett, y le dije:

-Em, tu madre ya se tranquilizo vamos a miro y asintio.

Llegamos llame a Rose y fuimos a mi despacho Emmett lo miro y solo dijo:

-Yo no fui, palabra de Boy mire como si tuviera dos cabezas Esme cerro la no entendia nada solo miraba.Y yo solo dije:

-Asi que ¿eras boy Scout?Emmett me miro y dijo:

-Bueeeno... La verdad mire sonrei y solo dije:

-Tu castigo sera 1 maldito año sin sexo ¿te quedo claro?Emmett solo me miro a punto de sollozar Rose asintio ya que vio lo que su marido habia hecho y se fue, Emmett me miro y me dijo:

-Eres el Diablo Carlisle una lagrima imaginaria, yo sonrei y dije:

-Oh Em, me alagas pero..., soy peor.

-Antes de irme puedo decir algo?-Asenti y solo dijo en un susurro-Jasper estas seguido Grito:

-Jasper Cullen corre como si estuvieras en la Guerra y los del Este estuvieran detras de ti y aun siguieras siendo humano. Escuche la puerta cerrarse, acto seguido Emmett salio a correr como Alma que lleva el Diablo.

Fin


End file.
